Sick of Being Sick
by grimmyneko
Summary: Bobby's daughter, Roselyn, is one of the best hunters there is. She can best Dean in a fight and takes on nests of vampires singlehandedly. There's just one problem. She's sick. Really sick. And there is no cure...or so they think...rated T to be safe, CastielXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here's my first Supernatural fanfic! I hope you guys like it! I only own my OCs!**

"Wake up." a gruff voice interrupted my rather nice dream about an attractive man telling me how much he liked me. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillows.

"Rosie. Wake. Up." I shook my head, shoving my face farther into the pillows. Suddenly, I was pulled from my bed and deposited onto the ground.

"Dad!" I complained loudly.

"Aw shush Rosie. I gave ya plenty of time to get outta your bed." I winced slightly at the bright sunlight shining into my room as I squinted up at my father from the floor.

"Why?" I moaned like a child.

"Cuz we've got work to do." he smiled, walking out of my room. "Breakfast's on the table. Hurry up."

I groaned, flopping my head back onto the mattress. I looked around my room. The once bright red paint was now chipping and faded, my small black carpet was dusty and falling apart, my closet door had slashes and holes from practicing with weapons, and there were several spiders who had taken up residence in the corners. I sighed.

Dragging myself off of the floor, I shuffled to my closet. After pulling on a black sports bra, a thin light pink sweater with many holes knitted in the top, and a small black skirt, I trudged down the stairs.

"Come sit and eat sweetheart, the boys'll be here soon and I'll explain the job." I nodded, a smile spreading across my face at the thought of seeing Sam and Dean. It had been months. "Oh, and Rosie. Don't forget. Pills."

I gave him a thumbs up, piling pancakes onto my plate. I drenched them in syrup and poured myself a glass of water. I popped open the bottle of prescription drugs, pulling out two small tablets and swallowing them quickly to avoid their disgusting taste.

I grinned and started cutting my maple syrup drenched pancakes. I began to eat them, savoring their sweetness and the overly sweet taste of small chocolate chips peppered throughout them. I moaned in happiness, dancing in my seat.

"Good?" dad questioned from behind me. I nodded vigorously, my short, dark red hair shaking slightly as my long bangs flopped forward, hitting the bottom of my jaw. He chuckled and smiled kindly before returning to the old book he was reading.

The back door slammed open, Sam and Dean waltzing in. "Hey Bobby!" Sam started happily.

"Rosie?!" Dean gasped. I giggled and nodded, smiling sweetly. I jumped out of my seat at the table and practically leapt into his arms.

"It's so good to see you guys!" I beamed as Dean hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground a couple inches. I ran to Sam next and he picked me up, twirling me around carefully so as to not hit anything.

Once I was firmly back on the ground Sam questioned me. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were hunting the pack of vamps in San Fransisco."

"I was, but I met up with Jo and together we managed to finish it a couple days ago. I just got back late last night." I answered.

Dean shook his head. "Wait. Late last night? The hell are you doing awake?"

I shot a playful glare to my father and pointed at him. The boys made tsking noises at him. "Aw shut up ya idjits." he growled.

The three of us laughed and sat at the table, the boys grabbing some food as well. I smiled and continued eating mine. Dad sat down and began to explain what we were going to have to do for this job.

We were heading out to check on some hunters who hadn't been picking up lately. By the time we got to their houses, they were all dead. We all decided we'd better get back to the house.

"Dad, I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit okay?" I sighed, walking past him to the stairs. All the dead hunters had made me start thinking about Luke. Gods did I miss him.

"Alright jellybean, come back down soon." I nodded, trudging up the stairs. I wanted to talk to Luke for a few minutes and give him the flowers I had picked from the wild flowers growing along the side of the junk yard.

I stepped into my room and walked over to the small box in the corner of my room. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Luke. Um..I miss you. A lot. More than a lot." I sniffled and pressed a closed hand against my eye. "I still haven't forgotten and I don't know if I can do this without you." Luke's picture smiled at me. His bright blue eyes, tan skin, stubble, and short black hair always made me feel safe. Especially his strong arms that would hold me whenever I needed them to.

I sniffed again. "I just." hot tears leaked from my eyes. "I just wish I could have saved you. It's all my fault." I lay the purple and blue flowers down in front of the framed picture.

"Baby?" a deep voice asked from behind me. My head spun around so fast I thought it would snap.

My forest green eyes widened in shock. "Luke?" my lip trembled as I leapt up and ran to him. I threw myself into his arms and he stumbled slightly from the force. "How? Oh it doesn't matter!" I sniffled, tears leaking from my eyes again.

He held me for a bit before pulling away. "I wish I could say that I was happy to see you Rosie."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"It's your fault Rosie. You know that right?" he asked. This wasn't Luke, he would never say something like that.

I frowned. "Who are you?"

"Baby, you don't remember? Can't say I'm surprised. You were the type to just throw yourself on other guys." he sneered. "Slutty. Bitchy. You didn't deserve me. And I'm dead because of you."

I glared at him. "You're not Luke."

He laughed, it wasn't his laugh though. "Of course I am. I'm just saying the things I couldn't say when I was alive."

"No, you're not." I shook my head. "Luke never said anything like that, and he didn't laugh like that. And his eyes sparkled when we were together. You're not Luke."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Don't be stupid." he started walking towards me, my hand immediately went to my knife. "I'm still me, just not an idiot anymore." he advanced creepily. "Now I can see you for who you really are."

He lifted his hand up and hit me. I was almost knocked to the ground, I had to grab my door to keep from falling.

"Rosie!" Dean shouted from downstairs. "Rosie! Please tell me you're here!"

Luke's lip rose in disgust. "Still hanging around with the Winchesters huh? Even though I told you not to?" he punched me across the face, and this time I did fall.

"Rosie!" he sounded desperate. "Rosie please! Answer me!"

I yanked my knife from my belt and yelled back to Dean. "Up here! Dean, hurry!"

"You're gonna kill me again?" he pretended to sound hurt. "It's your fault I died. And now you're gonna try again? You heartless bitch." he snarled.

Dean sprinted up the stairs. "Back away from her!" he growled, throwing an iron poker at Luke.

Luke disappeared into dust. "C'mon, he'll be back." Dean held his hand out for me, I took it shakily. He pulled me up and brushed me off, wiping a thin line of blood from my nose.

"You okay?"

I swallowed harshly. "It was Luke."

He shook his head. "No, not Luke. We figured out what's going on and how to get rid of it. We have to get downstairs." he tugged me along carefully, shooting salt a couple of times.

We were in the living room in front of the fireplace. Dean, Sam and I were keeping the ghosts away from dad as he recited the spell to get rid of them.

"Dean!" I shouted as he was thrown.

"Sammy!" I screamed. Furiously, I shot rounds at the Witnesses. They were reappearing faster now.

Luke grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against a wall, slowly choking the life from my body. I grabbed at his hand, trying uselessly to get him off. My vision was blurring and I could barely see Dean throwing something into the fire.

And then he was gone. Luke. Vanished, hopefully never to be seen in the world of the living again.

"Rosie! Are you okay?" Sam cried, dashing to me. I nodded numbly, rubbing my throat.

We were all shaken up and decided to sleep downstairs rather than separately.

I woke up violently later that night. I was having another coughing attack, this one was worse than usual. I stumbled to the kitchen for water.

"Shit." I groaned as I saw blood splatter on the fading white floor.

Footsteps ran towards me. "Rosie! Get some water!" Dean whisper-shouted at someone.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. Grab those pills on the table!" he grabbed me and sat me down in his lap. He pressed the water into my hands and handed me two of the vile pills.

I downed them quickly and took small sips of the water. I took in a shuddering breath and looked up at Dean.

"You okay Rose?" he asked, taking a towel and wiping the blood from my mouth.

I nodded weakly and rose carefully, slumping in a chair at the kitchen table. I sighed and put my face in my hands. "What a pathetic excuse for a hunter." I shook my head in annoyance.

"You're a fantastic hunter, what are you talking about?" Dean asked, sitting across from me. Another figure sat next to me, but I couldn't tell who it was.  
I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I'm a great hunter till I'm coughing out my internal organs. I'm sick and weak. I hate this Dean."

"I know Rosie. I know." he sighed.

I glanced to my right. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Castiel." the figure said, appearing to be startled.

Dean groaned in annoyance. "Don't talk to him Rose. He's an angel and a pain in the ass. Also, he doesn't give a shit what happens to us even though he was here the entire time and couldn't be bothered to lend a hand when we were almost killed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Angel huh?"

Castiel nodded modestly, I could see him better now. Even though it was probably just his vessel, he wasn't bad looking.

"That's pretty cool." I smiled.

"Thank you." he seemed flustered.

I nodded tiredly. Dean noticed and shooed me off to bed. I laughed lightly, walking off to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Only own my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later and saw that it was still dark out. A shadow moved from the kitchen and I immediately grabbed the knife that was constantly on my body.

Rising off the couch silently, I slunk through the darkness to the small room. Something clinked and there was a whisper. It sounded like...butt monkey? What...

"Oh, Roselyn." a gruff voice said from near the windows.

A confused look found its way onto my face. "Uh...Castiel?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh..um. Okay...I, um, I thought you would have left by now. Do you not have any angel business to take care of?" I asked, relaxing slightly.

The tension lifted a bit and I heard a chair scrape softly, he was sitting at the kitchen table. I could barely make out his silhouette. I padded over and sat down as well.

"I do, but I wanted to ask you a few questions first." he said sort of stiffly.

I shrunk in on myself a little, I hated when people asked about my sickness. I knew that was what he wanted to talk about, everyone who saw it did. "Kay."

"Alright, how long have you had this illness?" he questioned, his gravelly voice sounding extremely attractive. Wait. What? That was odd, I usually never liked guys so quickly. Maybe it was an angel thing.

"As long as I can remember." I answered simply.

I could feel the air move as we breathed. "What exactly happens?"

"I get really bad coughing attacks, usually directly after a fight."

His foot tapped mine lightly and I jumped. "Sorry!" he whispered. I waved it off. "You coughed blood earlier."

"Yeah...that happens sometimes too."

My hand went subconsciously to my lips as if I could still feel the slippery, coppery liquid. "Does it hurt even if you aren't coughing?"

"Yes."

"Is it a constant pain?" he sounded worried. Oh great, I'm so sick even angels are worried.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Do they know?" he probably meant Dean, Sam and dad.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

I almost growled. "They have enough to deal with right now. They don't need me complaining about chest pains."

"I see." he paused. "Does it hurt right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it d-" I stopped, thinking about it. "Well...no. Actually, it doesn't hurt at all."

"Then it is as I suspected." he confirmed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, even though he couldn't see it. "What is?"

"We are..." he seemed to struggle to find the right words. "We are connected."

I furrowed my brow. "Connected how?"

"Roselyn," he sighed. "You are adopted yes?" I agreed. "I do not think you are from here, from this world I mean."

"Where am I from then?"

"I'm not sure. You are very difficult to read. I cannot tell if you are from heaven, hell, or even purgatory."

I threw my hands into the air. "Well isn't that great. Don't say anything to the boys, please." I added the "please" as an afterthought.

"You have my word." he promised.

"How are we connected? You still didn't answer."

There was enough light for me to see him turn away, "I'm not sure of that either, I just feel that we are."

"You don't seem to know very much." I grumbled.

He seemed to smile. "I must go, I am needed."

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yes, you shall." he stated stoically. There was the sound of wings, and then he was gone.

"Rosie, what are you doing awake?" Dean mumbled from his place in the floor.

I turned to look at him before smiling at how childish he looked. "I was actually going back to sleep right now." I stood and began walking to the couch.

"Wait, down here." he called.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. "Sure, what could go wrong? Slipping into bed with Dean Winchester."

Regardless, I lay down next to him and we both fell asleep on the floor with a blanket skewed haphazardly across us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter! I only own my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

The boys were gone in the morning when I woke up and dad was no where to be found. I sighed and went upstairs to shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed.

I packed a bag of clothes, toiletries, and weapons. I left a note for dad telling him where I'd be going.

I slid into my car. The love of my life. My black beauty. My Chevrolet Camaro.

I revved her engine and sped off in search of a job.

It had been several days and I'd been through five jobs already. Killed three ghosts, seven vamps, two werewolves, one skin crawler, and eight ghouls. I was exhausted to say the least.

I collapsed on my bed in the motel and sighed. I could feel my sickness trying to break through, and I held back my coughs.

"Hey." a gravelly voice said.

I leapt up with my knife in hand. "Castiel?"

The steady ache in my chest from the illness started to fade away. He smiled lightly. "You left your pills at your house. Your father was worried."

"Oh, thank you." I grabbed the container and swallowed two pills. "Any other reason you're here?" I asked seeing as he hadn't left yet.

"I, uh, I found something about the connection we might have." I was instantly interested.

"Really? What is it?"

He looked very uncomfortable. "According to some of the other angels, there are certain angels that are attached to humans in a way. Like...soul mates, only more important. A lot of the time, the angels won't notice the connection and the person they are attached to will be ill, like you, and the human will die."

I bit my lip anxiously.

"The diseases they get are always incurable and if the angel they are connected to does not find them and stay with them, they will always die." he said almost sadly.

My lip quivered. "What happens to the angel?"

"Often times they will die as well seeing as part of their essence is with the human, it is what makes them "soul mates" and is the reason they are supposed to be together." he finished.

I felt like laughing. "So you're saying that an angel is my soul mate?"

"Well," he looked even more uncomfortable. "Not just AN angel." he paused, looking extremely flustered. "Me."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. My life was in his hands. If he left me for too long, I would die. But then again, so would he. "What are we going to do?"

"I suppose we should try and stay close as much as possible." he said lamely.

I nodded. "Okay."

"By the way, the boys are in need of your assistance." and with a flap of wings, he was gone.

I sighed knowing that it would be a while before I got any sleep.

I was dressed in a dark blue pencil skirt, a matching formal jacket, black heels, tan stockings, fake glasses and my hair was pulled up in a tight bun. And I hated it.

I flashed one of the police officers my fake I.D. that showed I was "with the F.B.I.".

"Ah, here's our partner." Dean said smiling at me. "Ms. Fletcher."

"Hello boys," I nodded to them. "What do we have here?" I asked seeing all of the blood around a man's body, along with several razor blades.

"We believe that Mr. Wallace consumed halloween candy that contained razor blades in it." a police officer informed me before raking his eyes over my body. I shifted uncomfortably and thanked him, walking to Sam and Dean.

"So what's really going on?" I asked in a whisper.

As we walked from the scene Sam told me that he'd found a hex bag in the fridge. When we got to the motel room he opened it.

"This is serious stuff." he said, Dean took the blackened thing from the bag.

"What's this?" he asked.

Sam gulped before saying, "The finger bone of an infant."

Dean gagged slightly, putting the bone back.

"What else is in there?" I questioned.

Sam ran a finger through the stuff. "Looks like...a bone, gold thread, and a really old Celtic looking coin."

"Wait...Gold Thread? That hasn't been around for hundreds of years." I stated, furrowing my brow.

Sam nodded. "I think we're dealing with a seriously powerful witch." I groaned, collapsing on one of the beds.

"Fantastic."

"Rosie, get some sleep. You could use it." Dean said quietly. I nodded and curled up after kicking my pumps off.

I was woken by Dean shaking me. "Hey, something happened."

My eyes went wide, thinking that he meant something happened to Sam or himself. "What's wrong?"

"Another death. We found another hex bag on the scene." I nodded.

"We just got back from the high school, we think it's Tracy Davis. She nearly clawed her art teacher's eyes out, she's the babysitter for the Wallace family, her friend got boiled yesterday at a party, and she's been drawing Celtic symbols in her notebooks at school." Sam explained.

I thought about it for a moment, "Do you-" I was cut off by someone with a deep voice.

"The raising of Samhain. Have you stopped it?" it was Castiel. Wait...

"Who the fuck's Samhain?" I asked. Castiel looked over at me and then looked away, blushing lightly.

I was ignored. "Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean replied.

"And is the witch dead?" he asked calmly.

Sam started. "No, but-"

"We know who it is." Dean finished. Castiel walked past me to the bedside table, pulling what appeared to be a hex bag from behind it.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too. We found this in the wall of your room, if we hadn't found it, you three would be dead." I felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that they had been here while I was sleeping.

Obviously Sam felt uncomfortable about it too because he strode over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to stand behind him and Dean. "Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're workin on it." Dean defended.

"That is unfortunate."

"What do you care?" Dean growled.

Castiel sighed. "The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"Who is Samhain?!" I groaned in frustration. Sam and Dean had already told me about the seals.

I was ignored. Again. "So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean nodded.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." the black angel grumbled.

"It's just an expression." Dean sighed.

"Lucifer can not rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said seriously.

Dean put his hands up. "Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

Castiel sighed lightly. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

I rolled my eyes. So much for angels being all powerful.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam stepped forward.

"Enough of this." the black angel growled.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Okay, who are you and why should I care?"

I internally groaned, he was obviously an angel. "This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist."

"Specialist at what?" I asked from behind Sam.

"You..." he looked at me, immediately becoming flustered. "You three need to leave this town immediately." he looked away.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

The black one, Uriel I think, spoke up. "Because we are about to destroy it."

"You can't do that!" I immediately yelled. "There are tons of people living here!"

Uriel glanced at me. "This is her?" he turned to Castiel. Castiel nodded solemnly. "Well then, you in particular must leave before this town is destroyed."

"You're just gonna smite the whole fuckin town?!" I screamed. "Castiel! Do something!" I pleaded with him. He refused to look at me.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel spoke. I growled and stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door behind me. I got out in time to see a boy in an astronaut costume running away from an egg splattered Impala.

I sighed, shaking my head and sliding down the wall into a sitting position. A few minutes later the boys walked out.

"I'm not leaving this spot. If they wanna smite the town, they do it with me inside it." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rosie." Dean sighed. "They said we can try to stop the raising of Samhain."

I leapt up with a fist in the air. "Yes! Let's go!"

We walked to the Impala. Dean stopped as if he'd been stunned. "Astronaut!" he yelled.

I snickered and slid in the back. "Why are there a bunch of candy wrappers?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged as Sam glared at him.

Sam seemed kind of upset. "What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing...I thought they'd be different." he mumbled, fiddling with the hex bag.

"Who, the angels?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I tried to tell ya." Dean shrugged.

"I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous." Sam seemed really upset by what happened.

I looked out the window. "Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Dean growled.

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" I could see where Sam was coming from there.

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game." I couldn't help but snort slightly at Dean's attempt to make Sam feel better.

Sam nodded sadly and picked through the items in the hex bag, picking up the bone. "Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?"

I straight out laughed at that and Dean shot me a grin. "You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean? Rosie?"

"Um..." I took the bone from him and looked it over. "Like, as much as a kiln for pottery."

"So?" Dean said dumbly.

"So, we make a stop." Sam smirked. The high school.

We had figured out that it wasn't Tracy and were racing to the art teacher's house to stop him. The boys had FINALLY told me who the fuck Samhain was and I realized how dire the situation was.

We burst into the basement of the creep and saw him performing some crazy ritual and Tracy was gagged and tied with her hands above her head. I growled and shot the art teacher three times in the back.

They cut her down but I couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" she ended smirking.

I instantly grabbed my knife, but she threw all three of us back with a spell that hurt like a bitch.

My sickness decided to act up then with the pain and blood started leaking from my mouth.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." she explained while using her brother's blood for the summoning.

She turned to look at me. "And you get him with a gun, uh, love that."

I glared at her as blood dripped steadily over my lips, my chin was already slick with it. "Rosie..." Dean groaned, crawling to me.

Tracy started the ritual and Sam started smearing blood on his face.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed.

"Just follow my lead." Dean rubbed blood on his face and then mine and we lay still on the ground.

Then, the art teacher rose from the ground. His body was now the vessel for Samhain.

"My love." Tracy spoke.

Samhain looked down at her. "You've aged."

"This face...I can't fool you." she sounded embarrassed. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was just losing so much blood. I hadn't had a good sleep for days. I just wanted to sleep.

"Your beauty is beyond time." I could barely see their foreheads press together, and then Samhain snapped her neck.

"Whore." he spat. It would have been comical if I wasn't almost unconscious.

Samhain stopped and looked at the three of us and my heart stopped. He walked past us, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed in a whisper.

Sam shrugged. "Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "You gave it a shot?!"

"Rosie?" Sam asked. "Shit, Rosie!" he leapt to his feet and picked me up, running outside and sliding me into the Impala.

"Rosie, stay here." Dean ordered.

I shook my head. "Guys, you need my help. This is Samhain." they refused and left me in the car outside of the graveyard that Samhain was supposedly in.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I coughed again and felt the familiar warm liquid trickle from behind my lips. I groaned in pain. The throbbing in my chest was back.

"Roselyn." I jumped. "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"Castiel." I gasped, putting my hand on my chest. "Christ, give a girl some warning would you?"

The pain in my chest eased off slightly. "You are very ill." he noted.

I nodded, suddenly very conscious of the blood that was still on my face. He leant forward and took a cloth from his pocket, wiping my face clean.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He nodded and sat down so that our legs were almost touching.

"I am sorry, I should be around more often. If it makes you feel better, I am feeling pain from our bonds as well." he offered.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Thank you for trying, but that just makes me feel worse."

"Oh." he said awkwardly. "Sorry." I waved it off.

I felt myself drift off into sleep, and just before dreams swallowed me, there was a light, warm touch on my cheek and a whisper of sleep well, Roselyn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Only own my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I woke up in my own bed, in my room, in my house. "What..." I croaked to no one. I glanced around and saw a note on my bedside table. It was from dad.

_ Rosie, _

_ The boys decided you needed a good rest, so they brought you home. I don't know when you'll wake up so I can't really say what day it is, but they dropped you off on November 1st. They left right after dropping you off, and I'll be gone for a couple weeks on a job. Don't worry, Sam brought your car home too._  
_ Love you, _

_ Dad_

I groaned, moving my sore muscles and attempting to get out of bed. Eventually I managed to collapse onto the floor and pick myself up from there. I grabbed my phone to check the time.

"Christ." it was November 5th, three in the afternoon. It was time to get up.

I was still wearing the goddamn pencil skirt and stockings, though the jacket had been removed. I growled, tearing the horrid thing off. I stepped in the shower and scrubbed off the blood and dirt from the job.

After leaving the shower I sighed and pulled on a black tank top and denim short shorts. I stumbled down the stairs and poured myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

"Good, you are awake." I jumped in my chair and gasped.

"Cas! We've been over this! Give a little warning!" I yelped.

"Right." he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, pushing the cereal around my bowl. "I'm okay. Didn't expect to sleep for that long though."

He cleared his throat. "I know what you are."

"I thought you said I was human." I said, referring to when he had explained our bond.

He rubbed his eyes, he looked terrible. "That was just hypothetical. I was merely using the term human because I still wasn't sure of what you were."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "Well...what am I?"

"I believe that you are God's first creation." he held up his hand to keep me from speaking. "God's first creation on earth, human-like."

"Do you mean that I'm Eve?" I asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "No, of course not. You are...similar to an angel, but are not from heaven."

"So...do I have cool angelic powers?" I asked, my eyes sparkling slightly.

"That has not been confirmed, but it is likely that you do."

I wanted to be excited, but I just couldn't. Dean hated Sam's powers. What if he hated mine too? What if he never wanted to see me again?

"You seem upset by this news, Roselyn." Cas observed.

I nodded. "I'm just a little nervous. I don't want the boys to know. Or my dad."

"I understand, but it would be best if you told them rather than them finding out because of someone or something else."

"I know. But we don't know for sure right?"

Cas agreed with me. "I must go now, but I will do something that will ease your pain for a long while first."

"Okay..." I was a little unsure about this.

Cas placed his hands on my cheeks and I immediately felt uncomfortable. He was extremely flustered and obviously worried about doing whatever it was. He swallowed and tilted my head down, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"That should make the pain stay away for a while. Direct contact with your soul mate tends to help." he almost smiled before disappearing.

I blew my long bangs out of my face. I had to work a job. I was going crazy.

As I was driving away from the house, Dean called. "Rosie, hey we need you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hey Dean! How am I? Oh I'm great, thanks for asking! Oh yeah, no, I woke up a few hours ago. Nah, I'm fine, don't worry, Cas visited me. Yeah, you boys and dad left me ALONE. IN A HOUSE WHERE EVERY SUPERNATURAL CREATURE KNOWS DAD AND I LIVE! AND I WAS PRACTICALLY IN A COMA!"

There was slight fumbling on the other end and then Sam spoke. "Ugh, Rosie. Sorry, Dean was being an idiot." Dean yelled something and Sam told him to shut up. "Anyway, are you really okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm okay."

"We don't have time for this!" Dean yelled.

I clenched my jaw tightly before asking. "What do you boys need exactly?"

I could hear the smack of a palm on a forehead and it was most likely Sam. "We, uh, we need your help with a job. It's only a few hours from where you are. This girl, she can hear the angels and there are demons after her we think."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Yes! Okay! Thank you, Rosie! We love you!" I ended the call and sped up. It didn't matter, I was on a back road. I was in the town within two hours.

The boys were calling me again. "Rosie! The church! Now!"

I didn't even respond, I just started sprinting to the church. The only church in the town.

I threw the door open and heard crashing from upstairs, I ran up the rickety staircase and flung my knife into the back of the demon that was advancing on Sam and Dean.

He turned to face me and my heart went into overdrive. He ran at me and I leapt out of the way, snatching the holy water doused knife from my thigh. I crouched with one knee on the ground, waiting for him to come at me.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dean's little love." my nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought. "When he was in hell, you were all he thought about. Did you know?"

I held the knife tightly in my hand, my knuckles turning white. "Oh yeah, he thought about you. He thought about all the things he should have said when he was alive."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, but the demon threw him backwards.

I stood up from my crouching position, leaning backwards in a seemingly relaxed way. No matter how it seemed, my muscles were coiled tightly and ready for a fight.

"He thought about your body, then he would think about how wrong it was to picture you like that." the demon grinned, showing bloody teeth. "Then he would try and reason with himself. He would think, 'Well hey, we're not related by blood, so what the hell?'. Isn't that right Dean?"

I heard Dean growl for the demon to shut up. In a second I was moving. I shot forward and stabbed the knife into the demon, where his heart would be. He screamed in pain from the holy water and I grabbed the boys, all of us leaping through the stained glass window.

I was waiting outside of the boys' motel room while they fixed their wounds up. A maid walked up next to me.

"There are demons everywhere Rosie. You and the boys need to leave. Now." she whispered.

"Ruby?" she nodded. She knocked on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

"Not now!" was the muffled reply of Dean.

Then Sam could be heard. "Dean! Rosie's out there!"

"Sir, I've got clean towels."

Dean threw the door open in a panic and grabbed me, Ruby stepping in after.

She spoke quickly. "Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

She huffed. "Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about-"

Ruby cut him off. "Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"

And once again, we went out the window. When we got to the cabin Ruby and Anna were waiting for us.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby was back in her normal body.

"Yeah thanks." Sam started. "Anna, are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know."

Ruby furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." wow Dean.

"Don't strain yourself." she snorted.

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded at him. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

I rolled my eyes and wandered over to a table, lifting myself up an sitting on it. Anna walked over to me. "They talk about you a lot, you know?"

"Uh...no I didn't know."

She nodded. "Well they do. Especially Castiel. He says he is scared of what may happen to the both of you. He says that he is concerned you might get very hurt. The other angels have said that you are not to be harmed and are to be protected."

"That's kinda weird."

"Um..Miss Rosie. Do you think I could call my parents?" she asked. "Just to let them know that I'm okay."

I looked at Sam and he shook his head in a way that made me understand that the worst had happened. "Um...Anna...I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not?" she asked a little fearfully.

"Because...they're um..."

Her eyes got wide and her lip trembled. "No...they're not."

"I'm so sorry, hon."

"Why does this always happen to me?" she asked, pleading for an answer. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't know."

I was about to ask if she needed anything when she looked to the door in fear. "They're coming."

"Sam, back room." I commanded. He grabbed Anna and dragged her back.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

Dean looked down. "Uh...about that..."

I face palmed. "You're kidding." Ruby growled.

Dean put his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Thanks a lot." Sam glared at him.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby drawled in annoyance. I hopped off the table, grabbing two knives and gripping them tightly.

The door rattled roughly and my body tensed. The door slammed open and Uriel and Cas walked in.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." I didn't think that was why they were here.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel practically growled.

Ruby looked terrified. "We're here for Anna." Cas spoke in his gravelly voice.

"Here for her like...here for her?" Sam asked stupidly.

Uriel glared. "Stop talking. Give her to us." I automatically stepped in front of the door to the back room. I was prepared to fight. Even against my "soul mate".

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam questioned.

Cas stepped forward, avoiding my gaze. "No, she has to die."


End file.
